1. Field of the Invention
The field of art disclosed herein pertains to storage inside of a motor vehicle, and more particularly to structures for receiving a purse/handbag or other small portable item of a driver or passenger in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drivers of a motor vehicle may have a portable item to which access is necessary while travelling. For example, a handbag or purse may contain money needed for a tollbooth. When a passenger is sitting in the other front seat, there is not a convenient place to store such a handbag without interfering with the legroom or arm room of the front or back seating area. Even when there is not another passenger in the car, the purse/handbag is usually out of reach of the driver as well as very susceptible to spilling its contents.
In one attempt to address this issue, a hanger device is attached to the armrest posts or back seat. Handles of a purse/handbag are hung on the hanger device. Such an arrangement may prove to be annoying to the occupant of one of the seats as the handbag tends to swing. Access to the bag's contents during travel may be difficult as the bag would tend to be closed in this orientation or out of reach.
In another attempt to address this issue, it is known to hang a bag between the two front seats by using the respective headrests as points of attachment. However, the size of the bag and the required top entry point constrains access and imposes limits on what may be stored. In addition, such a hanging bag may still interfere with use of a console between the seats, such as for an armrest. The hanging bag may be bulky, taking up considerable space even when not in use.